Steve Boswell
Steve Boswell is a character who first appeared in The Haunted Mask. He went on to be the protagonist of The Haunted Mask II, and returned in'' The Scream of the Haunted Mask. History The Haunted Mask He is a friend to Carly Beth Caldwell, but takes advantage of her easy-to-scare nature by playing constant cruel jokes on her alongside his best friend Chuck Greene. To get revenge on Steve, Carly Beth buys a terrifying mask from a party store in hopes to scare him. Her plan works, and he and Chuck run off, terrified, into the night. The Haunted Mask II Steve returns as the central character in The Haunted Mask II. Still up to his old tricks, Steve releases a squirrel into the girl's locker room, leaving him forced to coach a first grade soccer team as punishment. Steve hates the kids, as they constantly torment him. He formulates a plan to pay them back. Thinking back to the previous Halloween night, Steve remembers the mask Carly Beth wore, and decides he needs one just like it to scare the first graders. Despite Carly Beth's warnings, he goes into the now abandoned party store and steals a mask resembling an old man. The mask ends up stuck to his face, and Steve finds himself becoming weak and old. However, with the help of Carly Beth, he is able to remove it. General information Personality Steve is a prankster, and mainly loves playing tricks on Carly Beth. Despite this, she still considers him a friend. When Carly Beth gets her payback using her mask, Steve quickly becomes the one who’s afraid. The following Halloween, Steve still loves to play tricks, but seems more friendly towards Carly Beth, although he is disappointed she’s become braver. Physical appearance Steve is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with long, straight, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Appearances Books *Goosebumps **[[The Haunted Mask (Book)|''The Haunted Mask ]] **''The Haunted Mask II'' *Goosebumps HorrorLand **''The Scream of the Haunted Mask'' *Classic Goosebumps **''The Haunted Mask'' *''How to Draw Goosebumps'' Television and Film *Television series: **Season 1 - "The Haunted Mask" (Part 1 & 2) **Season 2 - "The Haunted Mask II" (Part 1 & 2) Actors *George Kinamis (The Haunted Mask) *John White (The Haunted Mask II) Gallery OldManMaskFrench1.jpg|Steve wearing the Old Man Mask as depicted on the first printing of the French cover of The Haunted Mask II. SteveBoswellFrenchCover(2nd).png|Steve as depicted on the second printing of the French cover of The Haunted Mask II. Trivia *Steve is the only friend of a protagonist in the series to take over as the main character in a sequel, since he took over for Carly Beth in The Haunted Mask II. *In The Haunted Mask, Sabrina said he had a little sister, but for some reason, the little sister is nowhere to be seen or mentioned in The Haunted Mask II. *Steve is one of three protagonists to be played by two different actors in the television series. *Steve's second actor, John White, also played Michael Webster in ''The Cuckoo Clock of Doom''. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Television series characters Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Original series (characters) Category:Bullies Category:Supporting characters